LOCATIONS
. - - . . . . . ''' LOCATIONS ------ . . . . . . ---- - '''GEOGRAPHIC FEATURES - . - The 10,000 Deaths (Spanish), A name given to the Eastern Barrier Islands by the Spanish colonists in the Phillippinnes in the 1_00's. -- Fool's Landing ____, -- Paddy's Landing _?_, The area where the English would offload the Irish prisoners. '-- Murphy's Ridge', ____ '-- Bay of Erin,' ____ '-- Cape Suzette,' A sheltered bay flanked by massive cliff faces. Was settles in the early 1900's and was a vibrant independant community by the 1930's. A favorite of the most daring seaplane pilots of the time. It was connected to the rest of the Islands by the __________ River leading back to the interior and the last Irish settlements. The bay was held for a short time into WW2 against Japanese air raids, but with the Japanese Invasion Fleet approaching from the sea and the Japanese garrisons approaching over the mountins, the residents fled to Australia. -- Kings Island (French), The main island the French were developing just prior to the revolution. Originally named "King's Island" the name changed over the years to Kings Island. Several massive old Villas, Chateaux's, and Plantations were abandoned when the French left after the revolution. Some have been refurbished, but most are in such a state that they can never be rebuilt. Kings Island is now home to Kings Row, so named because of the many palatial estates that now line it's Eastern point road, owned by the rich and famous. -- The Turtle's Back, A massive gradually-rounded dome-shaped hill, many miles across on ________ Island. Local lore holds it to be the top of a shell of a massive turtle. -- The Maw, A deep chasm that plunges into the depths. -- The Five Dragons, The Five Dragons refer to five massive mountains with unusual ridges coming off of their Northwest slopes. -- Devil's Teeth / Satan's Teeth, The South Western Barrier Islands. ____ -- Devil's Garden / Satan's Garden, ______ ____ -- Red Rock / Blood Point, A strange rock formation where elements and minerals within the rocks react with the air and water to turn the rocks red at certain times of the year, the minerals washing into the waters below and giving the waves a red tinge as if blood. Legend holds that dark rites and sacrifices were practiced by Demons and passed down to the Native Tribe of this area. . . . ---- - CITIES, TOWNS, & VILLAGES - . -- _ -- __________ (Venetian City) -- __________ (Filipino City) -- __________ (Filipino City) -- -- The Driftwood. . . . ---- - ___infrastructure___ - . . '-- 'Johnson Field, A World War II era airfield abandoned in 1945. -- Blake Field, A World War II era airfield located in the North Central Mountains. It was abandoned in 1945. -- Brown Air Station, A World War II era air field and floatplane base closed in 1946/47. . . . ---- '''- FOOD & ENTERTAINMENT -' . '- ENTERTAINMENT -' '-- __________ Drive-In / Float-In Theatre''' (1 north 1 south) -- __________ -- __________ Bowling Alley -- __________ -- __________ Paintball/Airsoft/LaserTag -- __________ -- The Panda Trueno Lounge -- Lounge overlooking the famous 7 hairpins. -- __ -- __ -- __ . '''- FOOD & RESTAURANTS -' . - __________ '- Starlight Restaurant.' '- _____TBA_____''' at The Driftwood Tower. - __________ -- The Panda Trueno Cafe & Tofu Shop -- Co-Located with the Panda Trueno Lounge. - __________ - __________ '- Aunt Jimima's Cakes 'R' US Bakery.' . ____ - __________ - __________ . . . '''- BARS -' . . - __________ - 'The Jolly Devil Bar. - __________ -- '''The Panda Trueno Lounge -- Overlooking the famous 7 hairpins. ... '''- NIGHTLIFE & CLUB SCENE -' . - 'CLUB INFERNUS' . '- CLUB LIQUID' . - 'CLUB SINNER' . '- THE BOMBSHELTER' . :: - 'Club Radiation' :: Club Radiation at '''The Bombshelter' a Gulf War-chique bar and club complex. :: - DEFCON-ONE :: Club. - THE BRASSMONKEY A club with a fun atmosphere and ever-present Monkey-theme. The club is filled with posters and carvings and brass statues of Monkies in various poses. The famous "Three Wise Monkeys" appear in many of these depictions, reminding club-goers to "See No Evil, Hear No Evil, & Speak No Evil". This has been sometimes thought to be a dark-humor nod to the rumors of drugs, sex, and other illegal activities supposedly rampant here. '- Lish's Naughty Hottub Club' at The Driftwood Tower. Large water-themed Club at The Driftwood Tower. - Whipped Cream & Other Delights' at The Driftwood Tower.' Fetish Club at The Driftwood Tower. - CLUB DIAMANTES ______ ______ ______ - The Belly of the Beast DA Club and Bar. - The SHED Hard to find Bar and Club primarily for workers and blue collar locals in the know. - CLUB LIGHTSPEED Space & SciFi Themed Club. - CLUB SE7EN Themed after the 7 Deadly Sins, with 7 distinct clubs/areas within the building complex, each decorated in a theme to match one of the 7 Deadly Sins. :: - ENVY :: VIP Club decorated in Green colors. :: - WRATH :: Rock Club with moshpits decorated in Reds and Blacks. :: - __ :: . :: - :: . :: - :: . :: - :: . :: - :: . - The M/S Lady Luck A former luxury liner turned into an exclusive casino, hotel and nightclub that moves through the islands changing position each night. . . . ---- '''- SHOPPING & RETAIL -' . . -- ________, . -- Jenny's Grocery Store, . '-- HIGH-END RETAIL --''' -- Coach Outlet, -- ____ Shoes, -- Armani ____, - Riva Boat Dealer - Mercedes Dealership . ---- '''- FAMILY RECREATION -' . . ---- '- SPORTS & ATHLETICS -' . . -- ________, . -- 'Camp Rah-Rah-Shish-Koom-Bah Cheerleading Camp' -- __________, . -- '''__________ Cheerleading Academy' -- __________, . -- __________ Athletics & Cheerleading Camp -- __________, . . . . ---- '''- MEDICAL FACILITIES -' . . . . . ---- '- EDUCATION FACILITIES -' . . - St Abbot's High School - St Abbot's University - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '- MAIN PAGE -''' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . Category:MAIN PAGES Category:LOCATIONS